


The Storm

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: skyfire, character: starscream, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, kink: heights, kink: storms, smut: energy, smut: tactile, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for competition_fun’s <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/27920.html">April HodgePodge Contest</a>, and originally posted <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/29091.html">over here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Tactile and energy field smut  
>  **Notes:** Acrophilia - high places. Keraunophilia - thunder and/or lightning.

**Title:** The Storm  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Skyfire/Starscream  
 **Summary:** Written for competition_fun’s [April HodgePodge Contest](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/27920.html), and originally posted [over here](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/29091.html).  
 **Warnings:** Tactile and energy field smut  
 **Notes:** Acrophilia - high places. Keraunophilia - thunder and/or lightning.

 

**The Storm**

 

‘April showers’ was a bit of a misnomer. At least on this night. Torrential rain pounded down on them, Skyfire’s large wingspan doing nothing to keep the water from Starscream. It sluiced off the large mech in miniature waterfalls that splashed against Starscream’s armor and made his systems buzz with the constantly changing rhythm.

The sky was black but for the increasing flashes of lightning. Thunder exploded in the sky, and a bright jag of purple electricity cracked into rock somewhere above and beyond their little cliff edge bower. Starscream shivered, feeling the thrum as the mountain absorbed the strike. The thunder rumbled low and angry, rolling through him, making his very spark vibrate. The roar of the rain stole away his moan.

More lightning lit the sky, casting Skyfire into a flickering silhouette with glowing cobalt eyes. A strong hand pushed out over the expanse of Starscream’s wing while an energy field, thick with lust and tense with power invaded his senses. His mouth formed the word ‘yes’, arms reaching.

Starscream’s wrists were caught and slammed to the ground over his head to the deep _**boom**_ of more thunder. His cry was lost, but that was part of the draw. He couldn’t even hear himself. Here, on the perilous edge of a mountain, over a sheer drop that made desire race over his circuits, he was free from even his own voice. Unchained despite the implacable hold on his body.

Skyfire held him pinned to the ground with one hand on Starscream’s wrists, his knees locking Starscream’s legs together. The other large hand swept down over red and white plating, charge trailing in its wake. Starscream writhed, as thick fingers traced transformation seams, dipping under to tug at wires and cables.

Thunder rolled, and Starscream could almost see the power rippling in the air around them, between them. _Please_ , he mouthed, arching up, flaring his field in temptation. Skyfire’s optics lit, then dimmed. He leaned more over Starscream, and a low rumble resonated through Starscream’s chest. His spark trembled in its casing. Little zings zipped out, making his fingers and wingtips tingle.

His mouth shaped Skyfire’s name, lightning blazing. Energy snapped through him, pushed through his field, and rushed over his circuits. They synced as thunder ripped the sky apart, and Skyfire threw his helm back, mouth wide. Starscream thrashed, consumed by the storm from within.

Starscream was left reeling, staring up blankly at the dark, roiling sky. Thunder grumbled, and in the distance lightning backlit the clouds. Skyfire hung over him, water still dripping off his wings, running down from his helm, his nose. His optics were closed, but his mouth was open in a rapturous ‘O’ as the last threads of blue light chased their way beneath his plating.

Starscream shivered, flexing his hands, and was able to hear Skyfire’s tired chuckle. His wrists were released, and Skyfire’s optics opened. His mouth formed words that made Starscream drop his gaze, unable to repeat them. They were there. He just couldn’t say them.

Not yet.

Skyfire understood, his lips gentle on Starscream’s. They lingered there, soothing the storm that always raged just under the surface as the rain slowed to a soft drizzle.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
